Hidden Desires
by ijustfuckinglovehetalia217
Summary: This is a story where Arthur is a rich heir who has problems with his family and Francis, an attractive commoner whom he used to observe, begins to change his life drastically. They fall in love. And sparks fly!
1. Chapter 1: Bird's Eye View

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or France or England or Arthur or Francis. I own nothing but THIS FANFICTION THAT I WROTE

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland sat by his window, looking down on the commoners outside as they bustled about in their everyday lives. It was high noon and it was difficult to look anywhere without being slightly overwhelmed with the bright light of the sun. He looked at them curiously, almost as if wondering how they could go about the world with all that labor in their hands every single day.<p>

_Of course he knew no labor. He was filthy rich._

He was the son of probably the richest man alive in their town. Although that rich, divorced man passed away when his only son was still a little kid of 7 so Arthur grew up with no parents to know or love. He grew up with his only companions, the maidservants and the butler named Alfred.

He knew no other company but it means not that he doesn't yearn for any. Sometimes he ponders over whether he should go outside with the other townsmen but when his father was still alive he always forbid Arthur ever interact with a commoner, more so to befriend them.

_So Arthur, in shorter words, grew up ALONE._

_And perhaps even...Lonely_

He continued to watch outside and his eye spotted that certain man who has been loitering about for a while now. He squinted his eyes and then frowned_. Oh. It's him_.

That man was always around walking about and flirting with the ladies or even some men when he feels like it. He does everything with that forsaken smirk and he moves about with an air of finesse and condescending mystery that Arthur couldn't help but be irritated with him. _What right has he to act like he owns the town?_ Arthur has more rights to do so than him. But he never got the chance...

Arthur's slightly flustered train of thought was interrupted by a familiar ring of a bell and a hardened, stiff call of Alfred's voice.

"Master Kirkland. Lunch is served"

He stood up and took one last look at the blonde, long-haired man outside, who just walked off with another woman with a kiss to her cheek, and he frowned as he walked off to the dining area.

_What a bloody, showy moron..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **  
><em>Yep I like my chapters short

And also...this could be a little long


	2. Chapter 2: What family?

_Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc._  
><em><br>_  
>Arthur stared irritably at all the letters from his distant relatives. He never knew any of them. He didn't really see most of them. He only managed to get a glimpse of one of his cousins. <em>Scott.<em> When he saw him, he was a 4 year old kid hiding in his room while his father threw a party for a reunion. He glimpsed at one of the kids running about with a bagpipe. He was about 7 or 8 years old with odd tufts of red hair and an air of mischief about him.

Arthur instantly didn't like him...

So why would he even bother to go all the way to their place for a _reunion? _Never did he experience one before and he certainly would not dare go through it with people he neither knew nor cared about. That was beyond the limits.

They can forget it. They _will _forget it...

He was about to throw the invitations away when Alfred, his butler, cleared his throat and gave a warm smile "Sir Arthur, I think you should go"

Arthur's response was automatic

"And what right have you to tell me what I _should or should not do? _Besides, _why should I? _It's not like they were there to catch the responsibility when my father died."

Alfred gave a subtle grimace. It was an expression that told much about how he was used to such stubborn behavior. He should be because he and Arthur practically _almost _grew up together. As a usual reaction to Arthur's hard-headed attitude, he just gave a sigh and muttered quietly

"I am so sorry sir. Just stating my opinion. After all they _are _your _relatives_. They are _family._"

Arthur flinched at the last statement and his voice, raised a pitch

"_FAMILY? They did nothing but consume of my father's hard-earned money! _They just leeched off his living and didn't even stay when he was ill. They didn't visit when he was DYING. AND now that he's dead and the inheritance is on the line they DECIDE to hold a reunion_ 'to re-establish the family bonds'? I DON'T THINK SO"_  
><em><br>_  
>Alfred was about to retort something back but instead he closed his mouth and it stayed that way. Arthur, abandoning his original plan of throwing the condemned invitation to the trash can, proceeded to throw it to the burning fire in the hearth.<p>

He sat back down before the old, furnished, business desk and was about to write his letter of decline to the blasted reunion when he heard commotion outside. He stood up and marched to the window and looked out at the cool evening. He scanned through and finally found the source of the entire hullabaloo.

It's _HIM._

The long-haired man was in the middle of a throng of children, sitting on an empty keg with a guitar at hand. The soft notes of the guitar were relaxing and peaceful. His voice rang out clear, soft and accented as well as alluring. It was almost wrong as he was singing children's songs. Nevertheless, he sang well enough to the delight of the cheering children around him.

They clapped and cheered and asked for more. Their parents all began either to abandon them there and just wait for them to come home or find little corners of their own to listen as well. It seems he was trusted by the townspeople anyhow. He smiled enthusiastically at the kids urging him to go on. He finally asked mischievously "_More?"_  
><em><br>_  
><em>"MORE MORE! Keep singing!" <em>the children pressed on further

"Yes" Arthur muttered without his awareness.

So the entertainer strummed his guitar once and said _"One more song. Then we all go home. OK?"_  
><em><br>_  
>The children accepted this torn between being eager as he was going to sing another song, or disappointed that it would be the last but nevertheless they all agreed to this deal.<p>

And so he moved his fingers callously on the delicate strings of the guitar, making sweet notes drift in the soft evening winds and sang as well as he could, an old town lullaby known to everyone. He seemed quite fond of this song as he sang deeper and more intently as he sang the others. He seemed connected to this song more than any he has sung throughout the evening.

_Sunset, sunset bring out my star_  
><em>Of their twinkling lights in the heaven afar<em>  
><em>Make a wish when you're feeling blue<em>  
><em>Make a wish and your wish will come true<em>  
><em><br>_  
>As the final words were sung, the little children happily applauded. Then he gave his signature smirk and said<p>

'Now, now I said we go home afterwards. It's time for dinner"

The kids, only too delighted at the aspect of eating dinner, obliged to stand up from where they sat and scamper off to various directions going to their homes. Then as they were out of sight, and Arthur got ready to retire to his own dinner, the man pulled out his guitar and played softly, but loud enough that Arthur can hear it...

He sang the last song once more, more fervently now. Every word was sincere and wishful. It seemed as if he poured out an ambitious desire with every note he utters. Arthur couldn't help but look and listen intently, as if drawn by the song, as if droned hypnotically...

And as the song ended, the long-haired man's voice was not alone...

"_Make a wish and your wish will come true..." _  
><em><br>_  
>Finally, as he hummed the words, he looked up at the sky and it was now star speckled. As he looked above him, he muttered the words again.<p>

_And so I made a wish..._


	3. Chapter 3: Revisiting

Arthur sat rigidly inside the car. Alfred drove steadily along the bumpy road to the train station. He lifted his head high, refusing to believe that he had been thwarted at his plan on boycotting the reunion. Alfred got to him and shook his decision.

Alfred had to speak, sensing the silent indignation his master clearly had difficulties on holding back. "Sir Arthur, it cannot be that bad to make an effort and see your family again"

"Do not call those filthy _mongrels as MY FAMILY."_ he said through gritted teeth

Alfred stopped the car and said, with his usual smile "We are at the train station Sir Kirkland."

Arthur turned away from him stubbornly. He had to smile and get out of the car to open Arthur's door. The cold wind welcomed Arthur's face as he stepped out. Then as he shivered, he shot Alfred an accusatory look and walked with a coldness that puts the bad weather to shame.

The old train station spoke of it's history. There were small burnt metal railings and a patch of destroyed trees on the other side of the track. Arthur kept walking forward, distracting himself with the sound of his crisp boots against the hollow wooden floor. He reached the counter, only to be greeted by an old man, probably in his 50's and is shabby and drawn looking. His thin patch of brown hair was interrupted by wisps of gray. He had an unfriendly expression but it wasn't at all unwelcoming. Arthur nervously put a gloved hand on the counter.

"Two tickets to Paris" He muttered silently

The old man took on an irritated expression and garbled at him "Wait just'er minnit"

His old brittle fingers pressed on something small and mechanical then out popped two strips of thin colored paper and he gave them to Arthur. Then he gave Arthur a fishy look and mumbled "Yer don't seem like t'eh type to go e'round trav'lin ter Paris"

Arthur gave him a polite nod then answered hesitantly "It's..." He was about to say _"it's a family affair" _but he disregarded the thought "It's _obligatory. I don't want to go" _  
><em><br>_  
>Alfred decided to interrupt "Thank you for the tickets sir"<p>

"It's my job innit?" the old man rudely remarked

Arthur and Alfred walked away and waited for the train on a damp bench. Arthur was about to protest to Alfred the trouble of going to Paris and seeing the ungrateful people that Alfred kept telling him were his _family. _He was about to protest that he didn't want to be in this trip. He was about to tell Alfred that he is the worst butler alive. That he has the most horrible ideas. That this was completely absurd. He was about to say all that but before he could, he heard another frighteningly familiar, accented voice speak. He looked back at the counter and _HE_ was there, leaning to the counter top casually, dressed in his coat and gloves as well. Arthur's mouth went ajar and he straightened up from the slouch he was in. _He_ spoke again

"Roger. Paris for one sil vous plait" then followed it with a chuckle

_Oh my goodness he's going to Paris_


	4. Chapter 4: In The Land Of Love

**Warning:**

There is a little USUK here but trust me...FRUK will prevail

* * *

><p>Hidden Desires Part 4<p>

Arthur was still quite shaken by what had occurred or rather, what is _happening right this very moment. _He was safely counted into a state of disbelief and sudden resentment at his luck. Then again, maybe this foolish stranger with him could be of good use as he didn't know Paris at all.

But then again, that's why Alfred was with him…

They got off at Paris, safe and sound. Arthur looked around him in morbid curiosity. It was the first time he has ever stepped into foreign land and frankly he had no clue where to go. The damned event he was there for was still two days away and he simply cannot spend his time by merely staring at the train station.

He turned to Alfred, half-ready to panic

Alfred gave a sheepish grin and said politely "Sir Kirkland you should not worry. I know my way around and certainly I know where to take you."

He gave Alfred a glare that told him "_You better"_

Alfred hailed a cab for the both of them and set off to an inn. It was quaint and simple. It was definitely unimpressive but tolerable.

But it was a whole new story to Arthur

"_There?" _He scoffed "I, Arthur Kirkland, have to stay in _there?"_

Certainly Alfred did not expect a man of his stature to stay in such a lackluster lodging. He crossed his arms stubbornly and gave a denying look. _Surely he must be joking…_

Alfred just gave a sigh "Master Kirkland. You must understand that we are foreigners here. We do not live here. Therefore we must live like or less than the locals."

"I am _NOT going to stay there. I DON'T belong in that place_" He said dismissively, almost tauntingly challenging Alfred's sense of reasoning

"Sir Kirkland, we are not the ones to tell where we belong in a foreign land." Alfred retorted, his voice hinting the frustration he felt. He pushed the door open "Let's make this easier for everyone and not be stubborn now shall we?"

Arthur stomped his foot with irritation. Finally he bit his lip and said "You will have a piece of my mind when all of this is over!" His feet carried him into the inn, which was not as bad inside as it was outside.

There were bright lamps everywhere, with subtle flames that glowed mysteriously around him. There were men seated on stools, with mugs of frothy beverages sitting on the white tablecloth that covered the wooden tables. Some were playing chess, others held cards, some were laughing, and others had scowls on their faces, obviously losing the game they are engaged in.

Arthur smelled the scent of murky wood, and the smell of wine and something that resembled the smell of cinnamon. He walked forward and let Alfred lead, admittedly, afraid and intimidated of the locals immediately.

The man took a look at them and then gave a mocking chuckle. He muttered something French to the man right beside him and the man laughed with an amused call of "Étrangeres"

"…_Qu'est-ce qui? _What do you need?"

There was really something about the people here that ticked Arthur off. They were so arrogant and bothersome. They were so pompous. Then he thought suddenly of _him, _that man from his town that he has observed more than often. He scowled, realizing he was a citizen of this place. That he was _French. _Then Arthur made a mocking smirk to himself.

_Well no wonder he's a sodding oaf_

Lost in his thoughts, he only realized that they already had a room when he felt Alfred pull him there. When he looked, he saw that it wasn't quite as bad as he dreaded but not as appealing as he would have wanted it to be. The room had two beds, each with a wooden bedside table, lit with a small lamp. There was a desk and stool on the far side of the room, right next to the window. _Just like how he had it arranged at home._

The beds had quilts that had unsolvable patterns on them that covered the woolen blankets. The pillows were large and cream of color, contrasting quite nicely to the patterned quilts. He finally had the courage to admit it.

_He liked the place._

He sat down cautiously and felt the mattress surrender nicely to his weight with a soft creak. He then felt the fatigue of travel hit him. So he discarded his coat, forgetting entirely that Alfred was with him. Then he opened the first two buttons of his shirt and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes and letting exhaustion take over him. He was very close to drifting off to sleep when Alfred spoke

"Sir Kirkland, won't you have dinner first?"

As a response to this, Arthur let out a soft grunt of disapproval. After a while, he opened one of his eyes, only to find Alfred looking at him rather unusually. He closed it again and then muttered, with surrender on his tone "You know I am tired and I am starting to like the place. I think it best you let me rest lest I change my mind." After a second he added

"And please, as long as we are here…_call me Arthur_"


	5. Chapter 5: Learning how to Love

**THIS IS MAINLY USUK**

**could this be the beginning of something else?**

(probably not because I am going for FRUK here but we'll see)

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke with a start, his eyes opening and quickly closing again as the light of the bright sun seeped n through the window to his eyes. He lifted himself up gently, hearing the soft noise of protest made by the bed. He lifted his head up, feeling the uncanny heaviness of his entire body.<p>

As he sat up, he rubbed his eyes and took a second to absorb where he was.

_Paris Arthur. You are in Paris._  
><em><br>_  
>He took a deep breath and stretched his aching limbs. Then he jumped up as a voice approached him from behind. He turned around and saw Alfred smiling at him the same smile he usually gives off.<p>

For a second, Arthur got distracted by his smile, looking back at all the times he usually gave them. He realized Alfred smiled a lot. It was something he never noticed until now, now that they were in this foreign place. Suddenly, he realized a lot of things. He realized there was a lot about this man before him that he never really bothered to look at before but all came dawning on him now.

But before he could even muster up any appropriate words to say, Alfred held a hand out to him, still smiling, and politely said

"Lunch...?"

Arthur frowned a bit with surprise. _LUNCH? _  
><em><br>_  
><em>What time is it?<em>  
><em><br>_  
>As if reading his mind, Alfred retorted lightly "It's noon time...You slept through breakfast"<p>

_Wow I must really be tired..._  
><em><br>_  
>Well then he might as well just make the most of what remains of the day. Alfred cleared his throat and held out his hand closer, making his voice slightly amused "Well...Arthur?"<p>

Arthur couldn't help but smile at the hesitation of his voice in mentioning his name. He had to admit that he felt more of himself being called by his name. He always felt that _Sir Kirkland _referred to his father or what his father wants him to be. Suddenly, being so freely addressed as _Arthur, _gave him a strong sense of identity. It made him feel _detached _from all the pressures of keeping up what greatness his father left behind.

It made him feel..._human._  
><em><br>_  
>He gave another look at the hand offered before him and gave a pleased smile, that seemed to have caught Alfred off-guard. He took his hand and stood up, looking at Alfred full in the eyes making Alfred draw his gaze back a bit with surprise, and said<p>

"Sure Alfred. Give me a few minutes and I'll come right down"

Arthur tried to bite back the noise he was about to make. These French people may be arrogant or pompous but the reason became clear. _The bastards can cook._  
><em><br>_  
>He took his first bite of his lunch and the food was exquisite. To think that this wasn't their most luxurious place around here and the food is already divine. What more if he managed to get into a much more privileged area. He began eating slowly as to not give the boastful French men more reasons to brag by showing he loves their food.<p>

Beside him, Alfred ate a little bit more eagerly. He gave the other man a look that the other failed to notice. He watched as the other stuffed forkfuls of food at a time. He winced a bit and got back to his food, attempting to shield his mild ... disapproval of Alfred's eating habits.

Then his thought flew to the _reunion. _What on earth is he to do there? What would they say? Would they ask him questions? Do they want the money? Or do they really want to be a family?

_Well they can't be that bad. Maybe they do want to reunite with me? BUT would they even like me? Do they all know me? Or should I introduce myself? _

It was all too confusing. For the first time, Arthur felt a little anger well up within him. Why didn't his father show him their family when he was younger? Why didn't he include Arthur in all the family affairs? Wasn't Arthur family? And besides...was he ashamed of him?

The questions overwhelmed him, as well as the realization that, perhaps maybe he was angry at his father for leaving him clueless of how to go about his life. Why did he have to go so soon? Why couldn't he have stayed longer so he could know his own son? Why did he have to leave without a warning.

Arthur got startled as he felt a hand on his. Alfred touched his hand, which only now did Arthur realize, was balled into a fist. He looked at Alfred and Alfred just gave him a sad smile. He frowned and drew his hand away.

"You know Arthur, your father loved you" Alfred muttered weakly, looking particularly nowhere "He loved you and wanted the best for you"

_"HOW the hell do you know that?" _Arthur spat in a bitter whisper. He looked away, hiding his gritted teeth and dis-contorted face from that saddened expression _"You can't know what my father felt for me"_  
><em><br>_  
>But despite these bitter remarks, Alfred kept smiling at him. Alfred's hand moved to touch his again. He was about to draw it away when Alfred tightened his grip.<p>

He looked at his butler, puzzled. It wasn't usual for him to initiate any physical contact. Frankly this was the first. He frowned and tugged at his hand, hoping to free it from the warm grasp of the other.

_"Alfred let me go" _He demanded

How dare he? What was he doing? What was he trying to say? Alfred looked at him and loosened his grip, but not loose enough that Arthur could just move it away so fast. When he was sure Arthur wouldn't flinch away from him, he began speaking in a slow, building manner. His smile slowly drifting away, his thought obviously entering a less happy place...somewhere lonelier

"My father didn't love me. It wasn't even close to how your father loved you. My father always hurt me and my mother. Your father never hurt you. When I was growing up, he sold my mother to your father as a maidservant to pay off his debts. When my mother died, I had to replace her somehow. That is why I am now your butler."

_Arthur could only stare at him with half-horrified eyes..._  
><em><br>_  
><em>Alfred went on, this time his voice was louder. Stronger...<em>  
><em><br>_  
>"Your father worked hard so that when he left, you would have a future. He made sure you wouldn't have any problems for your life. He worked to give you all the luxuries you could want. You cannot blame him for not being as warm to you as you might have wished because he doesn't have a wife anymore. He would still be hurt over losing the woman he loves. But he loved you. He never hurt you"<p>

Alfred finished, with a look towards Arthur. His face graced that same forlorn smile he had on before. Arthur couldn't really move. He knew neither what to do nor to say. He stared at Alfred's sad expression, transfixed, absorbing the message Alfred was trying to give. He felt the hand still holding his. Instead of trying to pull it away as he was originally intending to do, he held Alfred's hand back, possibly tighter than the grip of the other.

"I...I'm sorry Alfred...I really didn't know anything..."

_Of course he knew nothing of this. He never bothered to ask. He never bothered to wonder why such a young child arrived with his thin, wary mother on a rainy night a long time ago and why they never left. He never bothered to care before..._  
><em><br>_  
><em>Now everything seemed different...<em>  
><em><br>_  
>Alfred just looked at their intertwined hands and let go of the other. He huffed out a breath and gave a soft chuckle. He threw his hands up and ran one of them through his sunny, blonde hair. His blue eyes ventured through Arthur's green ones, exhaling a laugh and mumbling excitedly as he pasted his signature grin back into his face<p>

"Hey! We're in _PARIS! _What do you say we go and see what there is to see here? Don't you think we should do that?"

He sounded so eager that Arthur's smile was hard to keep from showing. He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes for the other one to see.

_"Sure! Why not?"_  
><em><br>_  
><em>Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad trip after all...<em>


	6. Chapter 6: Getting To Know You

((OMG LIKE SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE… *insert candy chocolates and apology hugs here*))

It was a cold day in Paris today and Alfred was only too eager to show him all he knew about the place. Judging from the frequent blank looks he gave Arthur whenever he asked a question, it was clear that Alfred didn't know much about the city.

_But it never stopped them from going further…_

Boy, when Alfred said they would see what there is to see he really meant it. The day was only halfway over and Arthur was already begging Alfred for a break.

"Alfred…can we rest for a minute?" Arthur groaned with slight irritation "…I am tired as a dog"

Alfred threw him a half hearted scowl before sighing and stopping on his tracks. He then looked around and saw the nearest park bench that wasn't occupied. "There…! We can sit there! Come on Arthur!"

The park bench creaked as they sat on it, making Arthur adjust himself. The wind was cool and blew nicely to cool him off. He really was tired.

_Paris isn't that bad. I expected worse. Although the people are a whole different story…yes_

Arthur's mind began to wander again, his mind dredging up a less savory matter. _The reunion…_

Arthur didn't feel like he was ready to make peace with his other relatives, after all. They barely know each other and Arthur could only recognize one or two of them. Before he could think deeper into the matter, he heard something that made him raise his head up like a prey that senses danger…

"_Matthew I was not expecting your visit so soon" _said that familiar voice

Arthur looked around and searched for its source…_AHA!_

On another park bench, a bench away from them was the long-haired blonde man, sitting alongside another, much younger looking blonde male. Both were smiling at each other happily, as the younger one handed the other an envelope.

"Oh _desole Francis; I did forget to post this to you." _Matthew laughed "I was supposed to mail this so you won't be surprised but I am afraid some other problems got in the way."

_So Francis was his name huh…?_

Arthur continued to eavesdrop on their conversation without his own awareness, straining hard to hear as they were a good distance away. It was unlike him to listen to other people's conversation but for some reason he found himself interested in this particular conversation.

"Other problems…? _Comme quoi…?" _Francis's voice was low and curious

Matthew was about to answer when Arthur's mind drifted to focus on Alfred, who, apparently has been calling for his attention for a few minutes now.

"…Arthur…? _Arthur! _Are you even listening…?" Alfred snapped his fingers before Arthur, causing him to scowl and grab Alfred's hand to stop the dizzying motion at once.

"I'm sorry I got a little distracted…" Arthur apologized, his expression a little bitter as he didn't get to hear what the other was about to say. At once they stood up to continue their little tour and much to Arthur's surprise, Francis and Matthew stood up too and walked the same direction they were going. Arthur tried to act calmly and wished that the other two would walk faster so they could move past.

_Come on…please disappear already…_

Unfortunately, the Matthew guy decided that it would be just perfect to drop his satchel right in front of Alfred and Arthur. Better yet, on Alfred's foot…

"Ah…!" Alfred flinched, startled.

_Then there was chaos…_

"Oh Mon dieu…! Desole, desole monsieur! _I didn't mean to!" _said Matthew, picking up his things immediately, shooting a deeply apologetic glance at Alfred. Alfred on the other hand lifted his hands and waved dismissively with a smile, obviously not hurt at all.

"No, no it's fine!" Alfred helped him pick up a few more of his things that fell on the ground, bending over carefully, patting off the dirt before handing it to the shameful looking Matthew. "Here you go sir…?" he trailed off, a little embarrassed

Matthew took his things with a smile and shook Alfred's outstretched hand "Matthew…no sir…just _Matthew…" _For a moment, Alfred looked at the Matthew fellow, then he shook his hand back and chuckled "Alfred…no sir either…just _Alfred." _

Matthew chuckled softly, his one hand tucking a stray strand of his hair behind his ear, only to have a breeze stubbornly stick it out again. "Merci beaucoup monsieur Alfred…! _Thank you very much!" _

"It was nothing really" Alfred smiled widely, pleased to have met new acquaintance.

Arthur very much wished for the whole encounter to be over when the other one, Francis, spoke up.

"Foreigners I see… _Where do you stay?" _Francis mumbled "Francis Bonnefoy by the way…" as he extended his hand to Alfred.

Alfred shook it welcomingly and smiled "L'auberge française, it's only a few miles away from the border"

Francis shook his head, "Non, non that is no way to experience Francois." He dramatically breathed out "Right Matthew…?"

Matthew blushed and nodded his head "Not at all!" He agreed. Then he smiled and continued, with a much cheerful tone than before "I do have an idea if it may be welcome. We have 3 vacant rooms at the estate. We have been looking for lodgers who need a place to stay. It's free and frankly, Francis and I are in need of company!" he chirped, obviously liking the idea "There are only four of us there and the house is simply too big for just four people. Maybe you and your friend can stay with us?"

Matthew gestured to Arthur whose face was now thunderstruck, and most probably incredulously disapproving. Francis saw this and tried to hide a chuckle. Then he took a step forward, his step quick and fluid, so that he was right before Arthur "Which reminds moi, that your charming friend over here has not yet introduced himself…"

Arthur glared at him, his teeth gnashed together forcedly.

_We were supposed to be out of here 10 minutes ago…_

_This stupid French bastard…_

_STUPID, ARROGANT, ANNOYING FRENCH BASTARD…_

Arthur also took a step, not as graceful as Francis's but a quick one too, bringing him closer to Matthew than he was with Francis. He extended his hand out to Matthew a little stiffly "Arthur…Arthur Kirkland"

At this Matthew's face lit up with recognition "_Kirkland? As in THE son of the Great Sir Kirkland…?" _He immediately shook the outstretched hand and grinned "A pleasure to meet you si-"

But Arthur stopped him "No _sir…_just Arthur" and he smiled lightly

Francis on the other hand, turned to him again and extended his hand "Nice to meet you Arthur I am Fra-"

But Arthur crossed his arms, looked away and said menacingly "_I heard you the first time"_

Francis smirked challengingly. _A feisty one eh…? _

_Not for long…_

He then grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and kissed both sides of his cheeks, leaving Arthur flabbergasted and stunned. Then as he recovered, his cheeks tinted red and he growled lowly, apparently upset.

"What the bloody hell _did you do that for?" _He asked angrily

Francis only shrugged, looking away, hiding his mischievous grin and mumbled matter-of-factly

"_You didn't let me greet you YOUR way so I greeted you with MINE"_

_STUPID, ARROGANT, ANNOYING, SELF ABSORBED, JERK OF A FRENCH BASTARD!_


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Housemates

This was terrible. No. Beyond terrible…this was horrendous! This is completely absurd. This wasn't a part of the plan!

Arthur kept himself from exploding as soon as their car approached a large, black, metal gate. For a moment, he was transfixed at the size of the estate. Acres of land stretched across the horizon, so wide he couldn't see where they end. The estate was wonderful.

The soft green color of the grass exceeded beyond visible distance. Angelic statues on water fountains shot out jets of clear but gentle water. Birdbaths lay at random, the sound of the happy chirping ringing softly against the fresh air.

On the sides, close to the walls were trees that shaded a great deal of land. There were shrubs right beside it, growing yellow and red blooms splashing color.

And in the middle of it all, stood a huge mansion. It was an evidently old, but clean and sturdy looking building. It was cream of color with dark magenta highlights on the borders of their windows. Ornate carvings were etched on the cement, the obvious craftsmanship was emphasized.

The car slowed and Arthur's mouth hung open.

There was nothing more beautiful than this place in his entire life.

_But of course he will never admit that…_

Alfred was the first to recover as they stepped out of the car. "This is an impressive property you have here" He began unloading their luggage out of the car. He carried them one by one, never even letting Arthur touch a single one of them. Arthur frowned at him.

Then, Francis excused himself politely, much to the irritation of Arthur, and went inside to call their "housemates" out.

Matthew, on the other hand, smiled "It is very lovely, don't you think?" he breathed out contentedly. There was something about the way he said it that made Alfred stare at him for a few moments. As soon as he realized he captured the other's attention, Matthew blushed and smiled sheepishly "I mean…I did grow up here…so it's…this place means a lot to me"

Alfred only chuckled, shooting an encouraging grin towards the blushing Matthew "I understand. Even I am fond of the place already"

Matthew quickly regained his composure and smiled right back at Alfred, helping him carry one of the bags "Please do let me help…"

Something tells Arthur that those two would get along just splendidly.

_Great_

He walked slowly inside, right behind Alfred. He noticed something he couldn't believe he ever missed. Right before the windows was a beautiful row of roses, red and white. He held his breath for a moment before forcedly ripping his eyes off them, and stepped inside.

The inside was just as grand as the outside. It was ancient-looking, but still comfortably designed to make you feel at ease. The interior decorating reminded him of palaces and kings. It was grand. There was no other word for it.

Alfred was unable to hold back a soft "wow"

Matthew chuckled and patted Alfred on the shoulder. To Arthur's surprise, Alfred let it be. "That was my reaction when I first saw it. And imagine…I was only five!"

Before Alfred could respond, another voice spoke up from behind them. Arthur turned around and was startled for a moment as he was greeted by unbelievably pale skin and sharp red eyes.

"…Yeah and he was a cute one too!" he jibed at Matthew "…But he's still awesome…but still not as awesome as me!"


	8. Chapter 8: Living Together

So there was one thing clear around here and that they had two other housemates.

The one that had slightly frightened Alfred was Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was an East German citizen. He works in a pub, which he claims to be one of the greatest jobs ever. He has a brother somewhere in Italy, living with his childhood friend called Feliciano.

He had the most piercing red eyes ever, adequate height, slender but definitely had substance. His skin was pale and alarming to look at. One would think he's got no blood left. His attitude is one of a sophisticated boar. Loud, arrogant but dignified. Arthur tried as much to keep clear of him.

The other housemate they had was a Spanish matador named Antonio Carriedo. He was kind enough to get along with, but he was somehow a little on the dense side. He wasn't the sharpest tack in the bunch but he was wise. Intelligence and wisdom were two different things anyhow. He was also a good cook and had an amiable sense of humor. It was said that a certain Italian man named Lovino Vargas visited him twice a month.

His hair was light brown and wavy. His eyes were green, just a slight bit darker than Arthur's eyes. His skin was a very light shade of brown, almost tan. He had a good build. He also had a charming smile that was highly contagious.

They each have their own rooms. Matthew was right. The estate was _huge. _Both he and Alfred got their own room. To Arthur's deep irritation, he got stuck with the room right beside Francis. He argued with Alfred for a good half an hour to swap with him, to no avail. Alfred stubbornly refused his offers.

"Oh Alfred Jones I swear when we're back in London you will get a piece of my mind and I will toss you off into the streets!" Arthur grunted and slammed the door of his room shut.

* * *

><p>Dinner time was dawning close. Arthur sulked in his room, and growled with annoyance as he heard Francis make noise in the other room.<p>

Truth be told, Francis wasn't even making that much noise, but it still annoyed Arthur greatly.

Arthur tried to shift his attention to the marvelous room he was in. The great fireplace had such intricate design with colorful rocks and stones that he found himself lightly trailing his fingers on it. Whoever made it must have exerted a long time to finish it so beautifully.

All this time to himself made Arthur remember the impending reunion. He began to panic internally. It was only a day away now. He sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands. He wasn't ready to face them. He wasn't ready for any of this.

_Stupid Alfred… he had to force me here! Now nothing is going according to my plan!_

He groaned heavily, and threw himself on the bed.

Suddenly, he heard someone knock on his room. "Arthur…it's me Alfred. Dinner's ready"

He made a loud noise of acknowledgement before rising up and going out. He made his way to the dining area in a haze, his mind preoccupied.

* * *

><p>What rotten luck he has. He couldn't even lift his head up as he ate. Sitting beside him is Alfred, who sat across Matthew. On each end of the long table sat Antonio and Gilbert…and right across him, is Francis. Francis took every chance he got to smirk and wink at Arthur which made Arthur roll his eyes and growl irritably under his breath.<p>

This man was impossible! What the hell was his problem?

_He wanted so bad to strangle him._

He looked up again to find Francis staring at him, those blue eyes seeming to pierce to his very soul. He glared viciously and was unable to stop the words before they came out "What the bloody hell are you looking at toad?"

"Arthur…" Alfred chided gently

Francis just shrugged with a smirk "The wall behind you mon cher." He began "Don't worry. I am not bored enough to resort to looking at what you though I was looking at"

Gilbert chuckled and Antonio rolled his eyes with a mumble "Behave Francisco…"

Arthur gritted his teeth then scoffed "Such a desperate man you must be to find entertainment on a wall…"

Francis snickered "It's not desperate, it's creative" he defended coolly, then, with a twitch of amused, malicious smile, he added "Besides…it's much better than having to resort to looking at you…and those interesting…_eyebrows of yours…"_

"Oh SHUT UP!" Arthur spat venomously, half-standing on his chair. "You arrogant bastard! _You are such a bothersome oaf, thinking you are such a great man, running off with a lot of women back in London!"_

Francis then snapped his head up suddenly. He looked at Arthur, confused. His face was contorted into a puzzled expression and he frowned.

He stood up slowly, still confusedly staring at Arthur

"…_How in the world did you know what I did back in London?"_

Arthur realized what he had just given away. He realized what his statement implied all of a sudden. Months of his speculation had been revealed and frankly, it was supposed to be nothing but innocent observation.

Francis' expression changed into recognition. _Oh he caught up…great._

"You….y-you _watched me? You spied on me?" _He said, a little astounded

Arthur looked away and spoke through gritted teeth. "NO! _I would never do such a thing! _I didn't need to spy on you to know that! I just see you as you pass by and you were with a different woman everyday!"

At this Francis' eyes widened "You spied on me _EVERYDAY?_"

"NO I DID NOT YOU POMPUOUS FOOL!" Arthur yelled

"YES YOU DID! YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!" Francis pressed on

"SHUT THE HELL UP I WAS NOT" Arthur retorted

"AND YOU CALL ME BOTHERSOME…." Francis replied

"WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING…"

"…WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE SPYING ON PEOPLE…."

"…SO SHAMEFUL AND DESPERATE…"

"…WATCHING EVERYD-"

"…TO SOMEONE UTTERLY IRRITATING SUCH AS YO-"

"_BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _cried the albino, cutting off their bickering instantly. Arthur sat on his chair, fuming and red as well as Francis who sat down smug and silent.

Arthur was so irritated with him. He could guarantee that he would toss a knife to the other's face without a second thought if he had the chance to. He was so damn arrogant and annoying and bothersome and Arthur hated everything about him.

"Dinner time then…" Antonio chanted cheerfully

_What an awkward dinner it was…_


	9. Chapter 9: It Started with a Nightmare

Arthur awoke a little surprised. It seemed only moments ago he was a child once more in a bright sunlit shoreline, waving goodbye to his father as he sailed off again. As he opened his eyes, he had to adjust to the sudden darkness. He rubbed his eyes gently, trying to see better in the dark.

He looked up at the large grandfather clock.

It was 2:00 in the morning.

_Such a bloody ungodly hour…_

He closed his eyes again, trying to drift back to sleep, and to shake off the stupid dream he just had about his pathetic childhood. Just as he felt like he was about to fall back to sleep, he heard a strange noise followed by a thud, coming from Francis' room.

_Oh for the love of all things…WHAT IS HE DOING NOW?_

He groaned, irritated as another thud was heard. He growled softly as he got out of bed and marched out of his room. Francis was going to get a piece of his mind. That stupid oaf shouldn't be making goddamn noises in the middle of the night.

He stood outside the door and then yanked it open.

He was ready to yell at him or at the very least scold him for waking him up at such an early hour. He was ready to insult him and his stupid inconsideration. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw…

…he wasn't prepared at all…

Francis was sitting on the floor, beside his bed and leaning on the wall. He was curled up, with his face in his hands, a soft whimper coming out of his lips. Arthur stared at him, deeply astounded and shocked. For a good minute or two, he couldn't do anything but stare. Then he gathered his senses and spoke up rather hesitantly.

"…_What the hell are you doing up so late?" _he asked, a light annoyance coating his words

Francis looked up, but not at him. He stared straight ahead, his blue eyes, wet and shining against the subtle moonlight from the window. Even in the dim light, Arthur saw how pale Francis was. He grimaced as a sudden ache crept up the inside of his ribs.

An ache that he soon realized was _worry. _

Why was he worried for him? Why? Because damn it people don't just randomly go cry in the middle of the night that's why.

Francis' voice was barely audible "…sorry Arthur. I'm sorry for bothering you. Just go back to sleep now"

Arthur felt some sort of guilt, which added uncomfortably to the stupid worry he felt. Francis still thought about him instead of whatever it was that he was dealing with.

Arthur shook his head and took a step closer. "Hey listen you twit, how do you suppose I will go back to sleep now that you have woken me up…?"

He didn't really mean to say that, but for some reason he didn't want to leave him. Not yet. He wasn't irritating at this moment. Francis just cracked a small, tired smile before running a hand through his hair. They were also quite shiny and luminous as he moved them. Arthur snapped his eyes back to Francis' eyes.

"I suppose it is my fault…it's my entire fault. Forgive me for having woken you up…" he mumbled, a little louder now.

Arthur took another step towards Francis, without being aware of it. He was still frowning, but there was no conviction to it. "You haven't answered my question, toad. _Why are you awake?_"

Francis looked at him and Arthur flinched. Good lord how he wished Francis didn't look at him like that. Though his face was calm and cool, his damp eyes were tortured. His mere look sent a shiver up Arthur's spine. The only thing he could read from those eyes was _pain._

"Just a bad dream…" he muttered.

But judging from the crack in his voice, it was far beyond _just a bad dream._

Arthur didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. So he walked towards Francis until he was standing right before him. Finally he sat on Francis' bed and watched Francis with scrutinizing eyes.

"Want to tell me about it…?" he said a little embarrassed. He was willing to listen anyway. There was no going back to sleep for him, his senses were wide awake and he wasn't willing to sleep anymore. He'll probably just get started on a few things after this.

Francis stared at him. His legs uncurled slightly and he took a deep breath. "…_it's a girl...just a regular girl…"_

"And…what's so frightening about that?" Arthur asked curiously

"It's terrifying" Francis started "…it frightens me because I wasn't able to save her…"

Arthur frowned "…in your dream?"

Francis looked at him "…and in reality…"

_And in reality?_

"What do you mean?" Arthur slid down the bed and was now sitting on the floor just in front of Francis.

"Her name…is Jeanne…"

And so Francis began to tell the tale of his lover. A lover he was just about to marry, when she was brutally taken away from him by a group of people who worked for a man whom her mother was indebted to. To pay for her unpaid dues, she sold her daughter to them as their possession. When they discovered that she refused to work for them, before Francis could rescue her, they burned her mercilessly.

"…it's my fault. I know that…I should have been there on time…" Francis mumbled, unaware that there were tears in his eyes once more, rolling down on his pale cheeks.

Arthur was horrified. It all seemed so real to him. He could feel the pain of separation and loss, leaking from Francis' every word. He was silent for a while.

"It's not your fault Francis…" he mumbled. Slowly he lifted a hand, a little awkwardly mayhap, to Francis' arm. "It's her wretched mother's fault…_she sold her daughter. Even you can't save her if her own tragedy is her parent"_

Francis began to sob again. Arthur was unsure of what to do next so he rubbed his hand on Francis' arm soothingly.

Francis slowly looked at him, his eyes drenched in tears, the delicate drops clinging gently to his long lashes.

_For the love of God Arthur stop staring at him like that…_

"Arthur…I'm sorry. I…" he began with a stammer "I didn't mean to wake you up…or get you into this… Sorry for bothering you." He tried to stand up, his legs still trembling.

Arthur helped Francis stand up, grabbing him by the arms. For a second they looked at each other and then Arthur let him go with an annoyed frown.

"Well? Back to sleep you go then!" he half-shrieked before marching to the door, leaving Francis seated on his bed already. He was very ready to go back to his room when suddenly

"Hey Arthur…" he called out weakly

"Yeah?" He replied not even looking at him

"Thank you"

The utmost sincerity and the fervor in his voice were hard to miss. Arthur took a deep breath before turning to Francis with a small smile "You're welcome"

Once outside of Francis' room, he half-ran to his room and shut the door, leaning against it. He put one hand against his chest with a scowl.

_Why is my heart beating twice as fast?_


	10. Chapter 10: Quality Time

**A/N: So sorry for not updating guys! Been busy with College and all that crazy shit! Imma try and be a good girl now ok? Hahaha I hope you enjoy this one. My writing style has changed already a bit so pardon the sudden shift in writing.**

**Your reviews are super appreciated and I LOVE REVIEWS PLEASE DO THAT PLEASEPLEASE**

* * *

><p>The very next day, Arthur was mentally preparing himself for what was about to transpire. The dreaded event was coming on and he wasn't even sure if he was ready. He sat up on his bed and stared out the window. Whatever will he do when he finally sees them? Would he have to pretend to like them? Does he have to be too formal? Had Alfred not dragged him into this, then he would safely be back in London, not minding any business except managing his property.<p>

Then his thoughts flitted back to Francis. What happened that night was still in his mind. How does he have to act now? How can he act so normally around him now that he knew what had happened to Francis? It made everything harder, especially the part about disliking him. Will everything be awkward now?

A frustrated groan came out of his lips and he pushed himself back down on the bed to stare at the ceiling. "What am I going to do?"

Just then, a knock came from his door and Arthur hissed. "Come in"

Alfred stepped inside and went over to his bed. "Arthur. I sent a letter yesterday with regards to our whereabouts and that we have arrived to Paris safely. I just got this today." He held a letter in his hand and tossed it to the side. "The gathering has been moved. Your cousin, Sir Ian, had fallen ill and is unable to see any visitors for a while. They said most likely it would push through a week from now. You don't have to worry about it for another week longer"

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed and he sat up to open the letter and read it. Sure enough, all that Alfred had said were true.

"_Our sincerest apologies for the delay of our planned gathering as one of the hosts, Sir Ian had gotten ill due to the weather and may not be able to push through with the reunion-_…" he read on and smiled "This is exactly what I had been praying for. Thank heavens I don't have to see them yet"

Alfred only shook his head while smiling before patting his arm "You technically just rejoiced from the news your relative got sick." This made Arthur scowl and blush a bit at having his error pointed out.

"Oh it doesn't matter" Arthur replied "Scold all you will but I am thankful upon not having to see them just yet." He stood up and walked over to try and get out for breakfast. "Aren't you coming to breakfast?"

Alfred had to grin and then follow him while whispering "Francis made breakfast today"

Arthur paused and then scowled. Well there goes another of his worries. Alfred noticed his sudden hesitation and gently thumped his shoulder "Don't be so hard on him. He really isn't that bad. He's a little straightforward, sure but he's actually a pretty nice guy…"

_It's not that._

After last night, Arthur already got a pretty decent clue on Francis being a good man. He just wasn't sure how he should act around him. He could still feel the raw emotions last night like it had happened only minutes ago. He shook his head and sighed. "I know. Let's just go and eat before I change my mind"

Upon reaching the dining room, they saw everyone but Gilbert was in their place. Francis already set the table as Matthew sat down and Antonio clapped his hands. The Spanish man seemed excited. Arthur raised a brow and scanned the room. "Where's the other guy?" he asked.

Matthew raised his eyes at him and smiled "He went out to get something from the store. He'll be back in a few minutes"

Then the door opened and a loud voice cried out "The awesome is baaaack!" Antonio rolled his eyes and Matthew giggled "Well I take it back. He's home."

Gilbert came in with a basket of something and a bouquet of flowers that looked like they have just been picked. "Francis… these are for you" he gave him the flowers and kissed his lips quickly. Almost like a peck really. Francis only blushed, chuckled and shook his head with a smile, murmuring "Merci mon ami"

Arthur watched all of it with confusion. So Francis and Gilbert were together? Were they lovers? How come nobody said anything? He couldn't help but stare at Francis and then drop his gaze down to the food before eating. So Francis and Gilbert were lovers apparently.

Gilbert sat down and rubbed his hands together. "When Francis cooks, my day turns pretty damn good" Francis on the other hand, pinched Gilbert's cheek before sitting down as well. "You exaggerate cher…"

As they all began to eat, everyone began to react to the food. It tasted like heaven in every bite. For a while, Arthur could hardly say anything and even fought not to make any noise. The food was exquisite.

After a while, Alfred raised the question that Arthur's been mentally asking. "So… are you two… lovers?"

At this, almost everyone chocked a little bit at what they were eating and Matthew burst into a hearty fit of laughter while Gilbert blushed and chuckled. Antonio snorted loudly and fought to swallow while Francis raised an eyebrow. Gilbert waved a hand dismissively. "I could only wish. Anyone would be lucky to have him as a lover." Then he snorted as well 'But no. We're just really good friends. I give him gifts whenever he cooks breakfast because he's like a god in the kitchen and I appreciate it when he does cook. Antonio does that sometimes too" to which Antonio and Matthew nods in agreement. Antonio shrugged.

"Si. As you have tasted, his food is fantastic. We believe that he deserves a few bribes to cook, once in a while. All in all, Francis is still very much free for the taking" he said, as the rest of them laughed.

Arthur fought to keep his composure and combed his mind for an explanation as to why the news that Francis and Gilbert were not lovers, suddenly brought about a wave of relief over him. He didn't understand why he was suddenly more lighthearted upon knowing Francis had no lover just now. He shook his head to ignore it.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Alfred packed a few things and some money, much to Arthur's curiosity. He stared at Alfred dressing up in his coat and gloves. "Where are you heading to?" he asked as Alfred finally put his hat on.<p>

"Matthew and I are headed out for a few things. He said he would show me a couple of places and I was much too excited to say no. I figured you were tired so I assumed you didn't want to go"

Alfred was right though, Arthur didn't get much sleep and wasn't up for going around and about the city. He gave Alfred a small smile before muttering "You and Matthew are getting along" which pulled a small blush from Alfred "He's one of the nicest men I have ever met. It's hard not to get along with him."

With a nod, Arthur moved out of Alfred's way with a small "Have fun"

As soon as they were out, Gilbert and Antonio also dressed up to go somewhere, much to Arthur's dismay. They were going to visit each their own relatives and would be gone the whole day. Soon, they too were out of the house and Arthur was suddenly terrified upon realizing he was left alone with Francis.

Soon, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around abruptly, only to catch his breath as he saw it was the French man himself. He was smiling at Arthur warmly before shrugging. "I'm assuming you're tired from what I put you through last night. So I was wondering if there was some way I could make it up to you"

Arthur couldn't answer him and could only stare at him as he spoke. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, Francis ran a hand through his hair. "Do you drink? I have brandy in the cellar"

Arthur couldn't help but smile.

_"Yes I do"_

Francis smiled back.

_"Great."_


End file.
